Ce péché salvateur
by Kamitetsu-sama
Summary: Hanabusa Aidô est le seul à connaître le péché de Kaname Kuran, cet être si cher à son coeur. Cet acte si atroce n'a fait que renforcer ses sentiment envers lui. Kaname X Hanabusa Yaoi Lemon
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour moi, tous les persos de VK sont à Matsuri Hino.

**Rating :** C'est du t M (ça existe ça ??)

**Notes :** Pour le début de cette one shot je m'inspire de la fin du tome 4 de VK où Aidô assiste à l'assassinat de Shizuka par Kaname parce que je trouve que c'est un bon enchaînement, et j'ai trouvé Aidô extra à ce moment là.

* * *

Cette image le tourmentait : Le bras de maître Kaname qui transperce le corps de Shizuka Hiô. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il l'avait vu la tuer mais il ne pouvait chasser cette scène de son esprit.

Bien sûr il ne trahirait jamais Kaname ; rien que le fait d'y penser le dégoûtait de lui-même. Il était en adoration devant lui, il obnubilait son esprit et ses pensées à chaque instant ; Au souvenir de chaque moment passé avec cet être quasiment divin son estomac se nouait, son cœur était tiraillé entre la peur et l'excitation.

Il enviait Yûki, une simple humaine qui était, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, une personne qui comptait, une personne spéciale aux yeux de maître Kaname.

Il enviait Ruka qui elle avait eue l'occasion de lui prouver son amour, de la meilleure manière qu'il soit pour un vampire, en assouvissant sa soif de sang.

Il le voulait lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il désirait…Il LE désirait… il souhaitait lui appartenir, le sentir, le toucher être plus qu'un serviteur pour lui, que ses crocs marquent sa propre chair, entendre l'écho de son propre sang coulant dans la gorge de son seul et unique maître bien aimé, le liant à lui.

Même le fait qu'il l'ait vu commettre l'impardonnable ne changeait rien à ses sentiments à son égard, cela les renforçait même plus encore ; dans sa tourmente le simple fait de se dire que lui seul connaissait le péché de Kaname le rendait heureux.

Il aurait tout fait pour cet homme.


	2. Chapter 2: Le reveil

Désolé pour cette suite trèèèès tardive, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour tout ce retard. Bon je vais essayer d'écrire plus souvent maintenant.

* * *

Cette après-midi là, Aidô sortit de son sommeil avec difficulté comme à son habitude, les dernières lueurs du jour commençaient à décliner pour laisser place à l'obscurité, la première chose à laquelle il pensa en se redressant sur son lit fût Maître Kaname. Un étrange sourire apparu à ses lèvres tandis que la douce image de son immortel souverain brun se formait dans son esprit, au souvenir de ces longs et magnifiques cheveux bruns il se sentait quelque peu euphorique mais surtout en admiration.

Alors même une simple pensée, une simple représentation du sang-pur dans sa mémoire avait le don de l'émerveiller ? Le blond essaya finalement d'ouvrir les yeux, les clignant et souriant comme un bienheureux, peut-être que s'il s'endormait de nouveau, il pourrait rêver de son maître avec délice. À cette idée, Aidô ne pût s'empêcher de se retirer sous sa couette, refermant les yeux avec détermination et priant pour retrouver le sommeil le plus vite possible.

Malheureusement pour lui, tout le monde n'était pas d'avis à le laisser vaquer à ses doux songes aussi aisément, ainsi une voix calme et indifférente s'éleva du fond de la chambre.

- Hanabusa…c'est l'heure.

Un jeune homme à la carrure imposante mais à la silhouette fine était assis sur un grand fauteuil près d'une grande fenêtre aux rideaux de velours noirs, le regard balayant distraitement la table basse face à lui ; Une mouche s'y baladait en s'envolant de temps à autre puis se reposant pour y tourner en rond encore et encore.

Il passa brièvement une de ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde vénitienne avant de se lever pour se diriger, sans grande conviction vers le lit à baldaquin d'Aidô.

- Hm ? Kain... !

Le blondinet s'accrocha à ses draps avec bornement, refusant de quitter son lit qui était comme une porte vers ses merveilleux songes où il retrouverait la seule et unique personne qu'il idolâtrait. Aidô jeta un rapide coup d'œil au grand blond à moitié roux posté face à son lit, Kain portait déjà son uniforme de la Night Class et patientait l'air un peu ennuyé de voir son cousin emmitouflé sous sa couette.

Dépêche-toi un peu…sinon Kaname-sama va encore te punir.

Aidô se releva d'un coup en entendant le mot magique. Kaname…sama. Ce seul nom réussissait à le sortir de sa torpeur, il quitta son lit et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain et d'en revenir, complètement changé et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faillait pour dire le nom de son idole.

Kain le regarda un instant stupéfait se demandant comment son cousin avait fait pour enfiler son uniforme aussi rapidement. Aidô pressait déjà le pas vers la sortie, un sourire impatient aux lèvres, il allait enfin revoir Maître Kaname et avoir le plaisir de l'admirer pendant toute une nuit.

* * *

D'accord, c'est pas très intéressant pour l'instant, mais l'action va pas tarder à se mettre en place. ^^ "


End file.
